


Формальность

by WTF Football RPS 2021 (WTF_Football_RPS_2021)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Rituals, WTF Football RPS 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс, ритуал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Football_RPS_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Football%20RPS%202021
Relationships: Rio Ferdinand/Fernando Torres/Nemanja Vidić
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Football RPS 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга





	Формальность

В раздевалке царил бедлам, какой обычно бывает после значимых побед: гвалт точно был слышен далеко за пределами стадиона, а от скачков, топота и неистового стука, обрушившегося на столы, лавки и любые поверхности, дрожали стёкла в окнах. Неманья орал что-то то по-сербски, то по-английски, Рио просто орал, а сэр Алекс стоял у двери, скрестив руки на груди, и, глядя на них, улыбался.

Ну, улыбался и улыбался: почему нет? Он был тренером, и радость побед была результатом в том числе и его труда, равно как и груз поражений. Рио и внимания бы не обратил, если бы не Неманья, который вдруг оборвал сам себя на полуслове какой-то сербской песни и спросил у Рио, тронув его за локоть:

— Тебе не кажется, что улыбка у Фергюсона какая-то... эээ...

— ...зловещая, — подсказал Рио, взглянув на тренера.

— Думаешь, на этот раз... да? — спросил Неманья.

Рио пожал плечами. Радость сразу иссякла, будто где-то внутри перекрыли кран доступа к серотонину. Рио и Неманья переглянулись. Предчувствие было нехорошим.

— Друзья мои! — громко сказал сэр Алекс и отлепился от двери. Все разом затихли. — Сегодня вы показали отличную игру и заслужили эту победу над Ливерпулем! Я горжусь вами! Осталась маленькая, но необходимая формальность... И вы об этом знаете.

— Ритуал... — сказал Уэйн. 

Со всех сторон послышались вздохи и стоны.

— Точно, — кивнул сэр Алекс. — И нечего глаза закатывать. Я и сам бы закатил, но... — Он встал посреди раздевалки и продекламировал: — «Есть много, друг Горацио, на свете, что и не снилось нашим мудрецам».

— Ни хрена себе... — послышалось со всех сторон. — Браво, тренер!

— Это Шекспир, олухи, — поморщился сэр Алекс. — Ладно, не будем тянуть кота за хвост. — Он посмотрел на Рио и Неманью. — Руководство решило, что на Ритуале сегодня быть вам.

— Что, двое от клуба? — спросил упавшим голосом Неманья.

— А что тебя удивляет, сынок? — сэр Алекс посмотрел на него поверх очков. — Правилам это не противоречит, а ты и Рио наша лучшая связка, почему бы не заручиться двойным успехом у высших сил?

— Чёрт... — пробормотал Рио.

— Я не понимаю, чем вы недовольны, — сказал Гэри. — Вы же победители, а не жертвы. Развлекайтесь!

— А ты и рад, что остался в стороне, — огрызнулся Неманья.

— Да будет вам кудахтать, — прервал их сэр Алекс. — Гэри — капитан, он на этих Ритуалах уже всех собак съел, причём, хочу напомнить, в разной роли: и как победитель, и как жертва. Я бы вообще Криштиану послал, откровенно говоря, но владелец клуба пока решил его не трогать.

— Побоялся, что как следует не развлечётся, — ядовито сказал Рио.

— Или наоборот, — добавил Неманья. — Развлечётся так, что неделю играть не сможет.

— Эй! — обиженно сказал Криштиану. Было видно, что ему очень хотелось высказать что-то погрубее, но от возмущения он забыл самые актуальные для этого английские слова и сейчас перебирает их в голове. — Идите в жопу! — наконец выбрал он.

— Боюсь, именно это им и придётся сделать, — фыркнул Жерар. Со всех сторон послышался сдавленный смех.

— Не слушай этих придурков, сынок! — Сэр Алекс потрепал Криштиану по затылку. — А вы оба марш в душ! Через полчаса жду вас у себя в кабинете: получите адрес отеля, где назначена встреча, и инструкции.

— Я не знаю, кого выберут жертвой, — сказал Рио и Неманье сэр Алекс, когда они уже сидели в его кабинете. — Это может быть кто угодно: и тот, кто сегодня накосячил, и тот, кто всегда был гордостью клуба, — это непредсказуемо. По правилам вам дана полная власть над жертвой. Вы можете даровать ей свободу, просто дождавшись, когда она переступит порог вашего номера, и сказав, что ритуал окончен, но... — сэр Алекс снял очки и начал протирать стёкла. — Но принято считать, что профессиональные игроки из клуба высшего дивизиона никогда так не сделают.

— Почему? — спросил Неманья.

— Потому что это жертвоприношение, сынок. — Сэр Алекс надел очки и внимательно посмотрел на Неманью. — А их... — Он ткнул пальцем в сторону потолка. — ...проще всего умаслить кровью и насилием. Поэтому вот вам мой совет: не сдерживайте себя. Сегодня можно.

До отеля Рио и Неманью довёз автомобиль клуба. Весь путь прошёл в молчании. Номер был люкс: клубы никогда не скупились для Ритуала.

— Ты ведь уже был на Ритуалах? — спросил Неманья, отдёргивая тяжёлые шторы и выглядывая на улицу.

— Был... — хмуро ответил Рио, косясь на бар.

— И как? — повернулся к нему Неманья.

— Я не люблю об этом говорить. — Рио достал из бара бутылку скотча, открыл, наполнил на треть стакан толстого стекла. — Скажу только, что хреново быть жертвой... — Он выпил и сел в кресло. — А победителем быть ещё хреновее.

— Не понравилось? — осторожно спросил Неманья.

— Наоборот, — улыбнулся Рио. — Боюсь, что слишком понравилось.

Стрелка часов под старину, щёлкнув, перескочила на следующее деление циферблата, и тут же в дверь постучали. Рио дёрнулся, чуть не расплескав скотч, и поднялся с кресла.

— Ну... — сказал он Неманье. — Началось... Открывай.

Неманья кивнул, шагнул к двери, выдохнул и потянулся к замку. Последний раз он так волновался, когда... Нет, никогда он так не волновался: ни экзамены, ни отбор, ни матчи — ничто не могло сравниться с тем, что он чувствовал сейчас.

Неманья открыл дверь и чуть было не захлопнул её снова: ещё мгновение — и весь Ритуал пошёл бы насмарку.

— Кто там? — спросил Рио, и его голос немного привёл Неманью в себя.

Он распахнул дверь и пропустил жертву в номер.

— Боже мооой... — протянул Рио, улыбаясь. — Кого я вижу! Поглядите, да это же Фернандо Торрес! Какой сюрприз!

Торрес растянул губы в ответ и осмотрелся, засунув руки в карманы. Одет он был в дорогущий костюм с иголочки, причёска отличалась необыкновенной аккуратностью и небывалой послушностью: по крайней мере, крашеные вихры не торчали в разные стороны, а прилеплялись друг к другу каким-то гелем.

— Готовился! — оглядел его Рио. — Не удивлюсь, если у тебя и смазка в кармане. Вида, взгляни в окно, там Джеррард нигде не маячит? С ножом? — спросил Рио, подходя к Торресу ближе. — Как он вообще тебя отпустил?

Неманье и впрямь захотелось снова посмотреть на улицу. Он почему-то был уверен, что действительно увидит фигуру капитана красных где-нибудь поблизости. Торрес криво улыбнулся.

— Или ты сам вызвался? — Рио приблизился вплотную. — Я давно подозревал, что ты хочешь от нас с Видой свидание на троих.

Он положил Торресу руки на плечи, забравшись под пиджак, и, поддев, скинул его на пол, заставив вытащить руки из карманов. Торрес смотрел Рио в глаза, по-прежнему улыбаясь.

— Я так понял, наш золотой испанский мальчик говорить сегодня не собирается, — сказал Рио. — Только стонать. — Он перевёл взгляд на Неманью. — Вида, видишь, чем хорош Ритуал? Прямо сейчас ты можешь осуществить свою мечту и реализовать все ночные фантазии, верно?

— Верно... — хрипло сказал Неманья и, откинув пиджак ногой, подошёл к Торресу сзади.

Тот слегка повернул голову, опустив веки. Неманья видел, как свет ламп оставляет тень от ресниц на скулах Торреса. Неманья уставился на крашеные завитки, лежащие на шее в причудливом переплетении, протянул руку и коснулся их пальцами, распутывая. В то же время Рио невесомо провёл ладонью от уха Торреса до ключицы, скользнул вниз и взялся за верхнюю пуговицу белоснежной сорочки. Торрес скосил взгляд на его руку, казавшуюся ещё темнее на фоне белой ткани. Неманья склонился ближе к волосам, так, что они начали щекотать нос, и глубоко вдохнул, на выдохе скользнув губами по шее. Торрес закусил губу и повернул голову: он пытался отклониться от лица Рио и из-за этого почти касался плеча Неманьи затылком. Улыбаться у него уже не получалось. Рио, не торопясь, освобождал каждую пуговицу из петельки, хотя делать это становилось всё сложнее: сердце у Торреса колотилось так, что Неманья эти удары даже через его спину чувствовал, он дышал чаще, и пуговицы выскальзывали из рук Рио. Когда с ними было покончено, Рио взялся за ремень на брюках Торреса, склонился к его лицу так, что их губы оказались в дюйме друг от друга, и спросил:

— Вида, ты там как?

— Лучше не бывает, — ответил Неманья, стаскивая с одного плеча Торреса сорочку и разглядывая россыпь веснушек на коже.

Торрес так никого из их ни разу не коснулся: его руки висели как плети, только пальцы были сжаты до белизны под ногтями.

— Ну, тогда ты первый, — сказал Рио. — Не сдерживай себя, как говорил сэр Алекс. Делай всё, что твоя душа пожелает. И тело... — выдохнул Рио в губы Торресу. Тот закрыл глаза.

— Хорошо... — проговорил Неманья, посмотрел на закушенную губу Торреса, перевёл взгляд на его ладонь, стиснутую в кулак, сжал его за плечи и поволок к двери.

— Эй, ты что творишь? — крикнул Рио, но останавливать вслед не бросился: просто стоял и смотрел.

— Херню какую-то... — пропыхтел Неманья, доволок Торреса до выхода, распахнул дверь, рявкнул: — Всё, Ритуал окончен! Убирайся! — и толкнул его в коридор. Потом повернулся к Рио и крикнул: — Скажи ты тоже!

— Окончен-окончен! — Рио подхватил с пола пиджак и швырнул его в руки Торресу, у которого был немного ошарашенный вид. Расстёгнутая сорочка выбилась из брюк и норовила сползти ниже, и Торрес пытался удержать её одной рукой, другой сгребая пиджак.

Неманья захлопнул дверь, прислонился спиной к стене и закрыл ладонями лицо. Пальцы его дрожали. Рио сел на пол рядом.

— Жалеть не будешь? — спросил он, глядя снизу вверх на Неманью. Тот пожал плечами. — Или именно об этом ты и мечтал?

— И об этом тоже... — невнятно произнёс Неманья.

— Ты видел, какое у него было лицо? — Неманья кивнул, а Рио расхохотался, хлопнув себя по коленке. — Никогда не забуду! — Рио умолк и покачал головой. — Сэр Алекс разозлится как чёрт...

— А ему знать необязательно... — Неманья отнял руки от лица и подошёл к окну. — Ты ведь не скажешь?

— Я — нет, — произнёс Рио, расслабленно вытягивая ноги. — Он от кого-нибудь из Ливерпуля узнать может... Стиви наверняка в курсе дела будет. Бьюсь об заклад, что он уже...

— Он будет молчать, — уверенно проговорил Неманья, наблюдая, как две знакомые фигуры садятся в машину.


End file.
